Several innovators have suggested devices for returning to the shooter a basketball shot successfully into a basketball basket. Several variations on ball return chutes disposed below the basketball rim have been suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,264; 3,814,421; 3,945,638; and 4,579,339; and Steele's U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,543 suggests a resilient ball deflector disposed behind the net and magnetically attached to the underside of the rim. So far as applicant can determine, none of these devices are presently available in the marketplace; and all of them involve substantial problems, such as complexity, expense, installation costs, disablement of the basket while installed, and inability to return successive basketballs toward different directions from which they were shot.
My basketball return device overcomes these problems with a simple and inexpensive device that can attach quickly and easily to most basketball baskets where it effectively returns balls to shooters throughout a reasonably wide center court shooting arc. My device is also rugged, durable, safe, and easy to use for basketball shooting practice.